A magnetic part including a coil and a magnetic core having the coil disposed thereon, for example, a reactor or a motor is used in various fields. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a reactor used as a circuit component of a converter or the like mounted on a vehicle such as a hybrid electric vehicle. Patent Literature 1 discloses, as a material constituting the magnetic core provided in the reactor, a composite material constituted of magnetic powder such as pure iron powder and a resin (binder) containing the powder. The composite material can be manufactured by filling a molding die of a desirable shape or the like with a mixture obtained by mixing magnetic powder and an uncured liquid resin which are raw materials, and then curing the resin.